Don't Run Away, Stay Little Boy
by YouKnowYouLoveMe3
Summary: A TRORY FANFIC! AN ALTENATE WAY TRISTAN DEPARTURE COULD'VE TURNED OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, tell me." Rory pleaded.

"I got into some trouble." He slowly responded.

"Trouble involving?"

"Involving Duncan, Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe."

"Oh, no."

"I mean he had a key, it was supposed to be no big deal and then the crazy silent alarm kicked in."

"You broke into Bowman's Dad's safe?"

"Yes."

"Stupid."

"Yes."

"Well okay, you can apologize, and you can put back the money and explain that, I don't know, you were going through something."

"I was, I was going through his safe.""

Why would you do this?"

"I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school."

"Military school?"

"The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"There's nothing you can..?"

"LET'S GO SON!" The man at the end of the hall shouted. He was an older version of the young boy in front of Rory. With his blonde hair and a few silvery gray streaks. And his cobalt blue eyes.

"I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself…. Mary. "With that he slowly walked away. His head hung low. His face solemn. He was obviously upset.

"Wait!" Rory screamed. The boy turned around and stopped. Rory ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm gonna miss you too, mare." He whispered softly into her hair.

"TRISTAN I SAID NOW!"

"Mare, I gotta go." He slowly pulled away from the hug. That was when he noticed her tear streaked face. Her beautiful bright blue eyes were now dull and held many more unshed tears. He wanted to stay with her. God, did he want to stay with her.

Rory wiped away her tears on her Juliet costume sleeve. She then reached forward and hugged him again. Softly she whispered to him to keep in touch. Mutely Tristan nodded. He slowly turned away from her. He walked down the corridor to the man. The cruel man that was his father. She watched him walk down the lone corridor until he disappeared from her site.

She once again wiped her tears away from her eyes. She composed herself quickly and turned to walk backstage, were she was sure Paris was waiting for her. When she turned she walked into a figure. The figure was none other than her boyfriend, Dean. She prayed to god that dean had not witnessed the scene. Rory knew that Tristan hated Dean and that Dean hated Tristan. She slowly looked up to see his face. On his face were the emotions Rory knew that would be there. There was pain, confusion but mostly rage.

Things had been uneasy for them ever since they got back together, after their break up when Rory couldn't tell Dean that she loved him. She looked at him and meekly said "Hi Dean."

"Hi Dean, Hi dean that's all you have to say for yourself!" He yelled.

"Keep it down," she whispered after noticing the stares from some members of the audience, "what do you want me to say?"

"Say that everything I just saw was all a big dream."

"I can't, but it's not what you think." She replied quickly after noticing the look on his face.

"Oh really," he quipped sarcastically, "so I didn't just see you all over Tristan Dugrey, the one you said you hated, the one that teased you all year, the one that….."

"Enough," she cut him off, "Tristan is moving away. I'm gonna miss him. End of Story. Now please stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like a child, me stop acting like a child!"

"YES!"

"Well at least I'm not the one who is lying."

"I never lied," She groaned out. God damn she wanted to rip her hair out he was so stubborn.

"You told me you hated him, that's a lie."

"I did hate him at the time. But he has been acting kind to me all week during rehearsal." It's true he was. He was kind and he kept the name calling in check. He also did not even crack any comments to dean or about dean. Even though dean did come to one of their rehearsals.

"Fine whatever." He turned her back to her and began to walk away.

"Don't do that." She cried out.

"Do what?"

"Say things like that to me. It's not fair. I didn't lie."

"Fine." He huffs and again turns to walk away, again.

"Please, I don't want to fight." She pleads with him. He slowly turns around and looks at her face. The tears that were pooling in her eyes since the conversation with Tristan were freely pouring down her face.

"I don't want to either," he said calmly, "I feel like I can't trust you."

"You can trust me and besides, Tristan left."

"He left?"

"Yes, for good, I told you."

"Oh ya," he said looking down "come here." He whispered softly.

Rory slowly walks over and embraces him. He wipes the tears of her face with the pad of his thumb. They hug for a few seconds. Then they pull away and slowly kiss softly. Nothing more than a light feather peck.

"I've got to go. I'll see you after the show." She slowly turns and walks away.

**AN:**

Hey Guys! I'm so surprised with the amount of reviews and alerts! I want to thank you all! Anyways I would like to mention that the kiss between Tristan and Rory did **NOT** happen and Tristan was civil and kind during the practice. Also Rory did not try to set Paris up with Tristan. **Paris doesn't like Tristan**. And Jess is in town already he and Rory are **friends **and Dean still hates him!

**PS: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW**

---LeytonForever3 )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey babe, you got a letter." Lorelai says while scanning the front of the envelope. It is plain, crisp and white. The address is to a 'Miss Rory Gilmore'. She places it on the table and goes to fix herself a cup of coffee. "Ror, did you hear me?" She called.

"Ya, mom I was finishing sending Paris my newest article for the Franklin." She said while coming out of her room. She stopped at the kitchen table and stared at the envelope for a second before picking it up. She slowly opened the envelope. When she saw the first line gasped and quickly sat down at the table to read it. While Lorelai was standing over her shoulder reading the letter, too.

* * *

_Dear Mary, _

_I know you said to keep in touch so I decided to send you a letter (don't ask how I got your address). I have been thinking about you a lot since I got down here over a week ago. I guess, I miss you. There I said it, RORY I MISS YOU. I hope we can still be friends even though I am down here (I hope we were friends when I left). If you want to you can write me back. I hope you write me back. If not then it's okay. Well I guess that's all I have to say._

_From: __Tristan_

_PSS.__ If you want to write me back or call my address is 99 Milton Street__, Madison, North Carolina, St. Peters Academy for __Delinquent__ Youth. The number at the __Academy is 1-555-706-1504._

Lorelai let out a low whistle. "Wow, what are you going to do kid?"

"I'm gonna write him back mom!" Rory said with determination

"Okay I wasn't sure what you were going to do after the fight with Dean over you hugging him."

"It was my idea for us to keep in touch, besides who said that Dean had to know about me writing to him." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want to tell Dean?" Lorelai said looking skeptically. Ever since Rory's and Deans's breakup/get back together thing when Rory couldn't say I love you, things had been a little of with their relationship. The changes were minor but they were there if you were looking closely, like Lorelai did. Dean was a little bit more over bearing. He would call more often or ask her where she was going or who with if she left the small little town. He also said 'I Love You' at least five times a conversation. Lorelai stood back and observed all of this. She also noticed that Rory was oblivious. She never seemed to notice how Dean acted. She also put the conversation they had out after Tristan left out of her head.

"Ya, I mean It's not like he controls what I do." She said while walking out of the room to write her letter to him.

"But he does lately." Lorelai mumbled softly to herself. Oh, well it's not like she can change Rory's mind. Lorelai went back to making herself her coffee.

"Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought." Rory mumbled to herself after she sat down at her desk to write the letter. So far all she did was address the envelope. She sat contemplating whatto write. She was attempting to come up with something to say. Staring at the paper she decided to write what came to mind.

_Dear Tristan,_

_I miss you too. To answer your question things with Dean are great. After you left things were slightly tense. We talked it out and __it's__ fine now. Moving on now, I hope we can be friends too. I would like to think that we were friends__. How's it like down there? I am assuming it's now a walk in the park. Do you have a roommate or are you in barrack type things? Oh, do you have your own room? That would be cool. Do they make you exercise or run a __lot.__ I'm betting they do but, you never know! Well I __gotta__ go! __Mom's calling me. __Were__going to Luke__'__s __for dinner.__ And Coffee!!!_

_Bye Bible Boy!_

_Love: Mary )_

_PS. WRITE BACK QUICKLY!_

There all set. Rory quickly folded the envelope in half and stuck it in the envelope. She licked it shut and carried with her. She went into the hallway grabbed her coat. She called to Lorelai and told her she was ready to leave. They both headed out the door.

They started walking. "So hun, you sure you don't want to tell Dean?"

"Ya I'm sure, I mean it shouldn't bother him that Tristan is my….

As they were walking, and Rory was talking, down the street past Doose's Dean walked out.

"Hey Ror."

"Oh, um, Hey." Crap, I hope he didn't hear what I was talking about. Maybe he didn't hear. Let's hope he didn't hear.

"What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" Dean Questioned.

"Um…"

"We were discussing Jess." Lorelai, quickly but in with. Rory looked at Lorelai with a 'WHAT THE HELL' look. Lorelai just shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Jess. Why were you discussing Jess?" Dean questioned tensely.

"Because he's my friend."

"You know what, I'm gonna go get us a table. Bye!" With that Lorelai ran off to Luke's.

"Why is Jess your friend. I mean he is a total tool. He is an ass-wipe and a felon. I mean he stole the balls from school. Who does that?! I don't know what you see in him. He is totally not the right kind of person for you to hang out with. By the way you spend too much time with him! You also spend too much time with Paris. She is up-tight and cynical. They are both not good enough for you. He's a felon for god's sake. Again, what do you see in him?!?! You shouldn't hang out with him or her for that matter!! There bad influences I mean…." Dean said ranting. It was obvious that he didn't like Rory's choice in friends.

"Enough" she yelled, successfully cutting off the end of his rant about how bad of friends Jess and Paris were and how she should stop hanging out with them., "Stop it! There my friends. There also like family to me! I love them as much as I love you , But right know I am so mad with you! You can't tell me how bad they are. They are my friends and you can't tell me that I can't hang out with them! I'm so upset that you would say that! Okay, so you know what I'm gonna go!" With that Rory stomped away.

She couldn't believe him what the nerve he had. She thean ran home. She went straight to the kitchen table and ripped up her letter to him. Then she went to her room and furiously began re-writing to him.

_Dear Tristan,_

_I miss you too. To answer your question things with Dean are __HORRIBLE! __Heis__ acting like I am his property not his girlfriend. He is being possessive and clingy. All ways checking up on me and __askingwhere__ I am or who I am with. Just before I started writing this letter he demanded me to stop hanging out with Paris and Jess. I mean Paris and Jess! Jess I can understand but Paris!!!! I mean God damn. __Anyways__ enough with my rant about Dean.__ How are things down there? Again, I wanted to say that I miss you!_

_Bye Bible Boy!_

_Love: Mary )_

_PS. WRITE BACK QUICKLY!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER--- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID I WOULD WANT TO OWN ONE TREE HILL OR GILMORE GIRLS! WITH ME IN CHARGE CARRIE THE PSYCHO NANNY FROM ONE TREE HILL WOULD BE DEAD!!! THERE WOULD ALSO BE NO LINDSAY!!! YAY!!! AND PEYTON WOULD DEFINETLY WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED LUCAS'S PROPOSAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU MUST WATCH ONE TREE HILL!!! WATCH IT!!!!!! IF YOU TAKE MY ADVICE YOU MUST BE A LEYTON SHIPPER!!! NALEY TOO!!!! DOWN WITH NARRIE SUPPORTERS! ALSO THINK THAT THAT DAMN LUCKY BAMBOO THAT LINDSAY GAVE PEYTON MUST DIE TO… LIKE IN A BIG FIRE…… OKAY ENOUGH WITH MY RANTING!

**TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

One Week Later---

"Rory, my darling daughter! You have received a new letter from Bible Boy! Quickly come and read it so I can read it before I go to work." Lorelai shouted while pouring her coffee into a travel mug after she put the mail down. "Rory…." She chimed once again.

"Sorry Mom, running late gotta go, read it after I get home from school." Rory shouted while hopping through the kitchen with one shoe on her foot and one hand in her hair trying to braid it. It wasn't really working. She then threw it into a messy bun and slipped her other shoe on. As she ran past Lorelai she stole the letter off of the counter, as well as Lorelai's coffee.

"Hey that was mine!" Lorelai shouted in mock annoyance. "Mommy needs her coffee before she has to see Michel." She then proceeded to pout.

"Go to Luke's it will annoy Michel that your late and as an added bonus you get to annoy Luke also. Now I have to RUN to catch my bus thanks to you! So bye." Rory answered. She then threw on her coat, hat gloves and scarf before running down the street.

When she made it to the bus her face was red and she was panting and heaving like crazy." This is why Gilmores never run." She muttered to herself in between pants. She then looked up to see the bus driver staring at her weirdly. She paid the fee to get on the bus and sat down in her usual seat, three seats from the front. That way she wasn't too close to the bus driver that she had to smell him. He smelt somewhat fishy. She also was far enough away from the back to not have to sit with the 'gangsters' who ruled the back. She was also close enough to be one of the first ones off the bus.

After her breathing calmed down she opened her backpack to pull out Tristan's letter. She withdrew the letter from the envelope. It looked the same as last time except the address was to a 'Miss Mary Gilmore'. She thought that he must have not known whether she would be mad or not that he wrote to last time. This time she thought he must know that she would respond this time.

**TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

_Dear Mary,_

_I'm sorry that Dean has been so Horrible to you lately. I can't __help but, think that my departu__re from one hell to this more helly hell, has something to do with this. You would tell me if it was, right? Who is Jess? __Is she a girl from Chilton or from Star's Hollow? I don't think I have ever heard of her. HMMMM…. Anyways, how are things at home besides the things with Dean. Is Lorelai good? How's your grandparents? My grandpa, Janlan, always thought and spoken very highly of your grandpa. How's Paris? Tell her I miss her, please?__ Also give her a hug for me.__ Sorry to cut this letter short but, it's time for my morning run! How fun! (Note the sarcasm!) 5 AM run oh boy!_

_I miss you Mare!_

_Love: Bible Boy_

_PS. Write back quickly I need something to keep me sane._** TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

After reading the letter and re-reading the letter several times Rory realized that her bus was now pulling up to Chilton. She stuffed the letter back into her backpack and then proceeded to hop off of the bus. When she got off she saw Paris waiting for her. She then ran over to Paris. Rory then embraced Paris in a big bear hug. Paris quickly pushed her off.

"Gilmore, what the hell are you doing?!" Paris snapped.

"Giving you a hug, or at least attempting to." Rory said simply.

"Why?" Paris snapped once again but this time less harshly. Even though they were friends Paris was icy and prickly. At times she could be a big old mush ball. Especially around Jess. They both constantly denied anything between them. But Rory knew that they had a fling going on.

"Because you gave Tristan my address so he could send me a letter, so thanks for that, also because he told me to give you a hug and tell you to send him mail." Rory stated whilst smiling.

"Alright fine, I'll write him later. Let's get to class. Homeroom starts in twenty minutes." Paris replied.** TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

"So then Madelyn calls Summer a whore…." Rory finished. She was retelling the story of her day to Jess. She already told the story to her mom while they were sitting at a table at Luke's drinking coffee, not even five minutes ago. Lorelai finished her coffee the ditched Rory to go back to work.

"Uhhh." Jess responded distractedly. His mind was in-grossed in a new book out of Rory's collection. Currently he was writing his thoughts in the margins like he has done so many times.

"And I was like I'm going to go streaking after dying my hair purple." Rory said trying to get him to pay attention. It wasn't working.

"Uhh Huh." Again with the distracted answers.

"Hey, look there's Paris." Rory said mock cheerfully.

"What? Where?" Jess shot out quickly while looking around the diner.

"I'm gonna go, because I can see that you are only using my friendship to get to Paris." Rory stated dramatically.

"What? Huh… oh bye Ror." Jess responded distractedly once again.

"Bye Dodger." She quipped. She then grabbed her coffee cup off of the counter and turned to leave. While she was walking home she ran into Dean.

"Rory!" Dean said.

Rory just turned and walked on by him.

"Rory!" Dean shouted.

"If you can't understand I'm ignoring you." Rory bit out.

"Rory, come on, I'm sorry." Dean stated.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"For what I did." Dean replied dumbly hoping she wouldn't figure out that he had no idea what he was apologizing for.

"That's not good enough. Come find me when you figure out what you did, because clearly you don't know." Rory then turned and continued walking home.** TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

When Rory got home she put her bag down changed out of her Chilton uniform and into a pair of heather grey sweats and a Harvard sweat-shirt. She then threw her hair into a messy bun and sat down to write her letter to Tristan.** TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

_Dear Bible Boy,_

_Your __departure__ might have something to do with it. Dean saw are goodbye, but oh well__ He's getting more annoying. __Today he apologized for….. I don't even know. I don't think he even knows. I told him to leave me alone until he figured it out basically. Enough about him._

_Jess is my good friend from Star's Hollow. He moved here shortly before you left. He has a thing for Paris. And Paris has a thing for him. Speaking of Paris I gave her a hug for you. She __also__ said that she will write to you._

_So how bad is military __school?__ I mean you said that it was hellier than Chilton. That is hard. And a five AM run. OMG I would die. When did you write your letter __anyways?__ I mean you said you had to go at 5 AM._

_Well I have to go do home work. I miss you lots!!! Keep sane in your hell!_

_Love: __Your__ Mary_** TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

AN; THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ESPECIALLY FOR YOU BUD!

----LEYTONFOREVER3 )


	5. Chapter 5

6 Months Later

"Lieutenant Dugrey, sir" A young freshmen private officer said.

"It's Tristan when were not at training, Mark." Tristan said while turning around. Currently he was in the barracks grabbing his clothes so he could go and shower after his workouts and training regimen.

"Okay, then, Tristan there's a something for you at the front gate, they said it was important so I would go before your shower, sir." Mark said while gathering his shower stuff as well. He was the newest member to Tristan's Barracks. The old lieutenant was changing schools. The lieutenant was in charge of their Barracks where they slept. Since the old lieutenant was leaving Tristan got promoted up from his previous level as Mater Warrant Officer. His promotion was given to him only yesterday. Before he started getting ready for his shower he mailed Rory a new letter telling her.

"Huh… I wonder why they didn't tell me while I was down at the post office pick up location," Tristan wondered "Oh and Mark can you do me a favor?"

"Yes sir." Mark saluted.

"Don't call me sir, don't salute either." Tristan said with a smile on his face. He then turned to walk out the door. When he got outside he, inhaled a big deep breathe. It smelt fresh and clean outside. It was a beautiful April day, only three days before spring break. The night before the break started there was a dance. Tristan was planning on not going. In all of Rory's letters for the last month she has been trying to convince him. He accidentally mentioned it to her one morning when he was tired and writing her newest letter. Ever since then he has been trying think up excuses not to go. His number one excuse is that he didn't want to go stag. If only Rory could hop on a plane and come he thought. That was just wish full thinking. He never had even mentioned the idea to her. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was at the front gate. His friend Jake was on guard duty today.

"Hey man." Tristan said while giving Jake a manly pat on the back slash handshake thing after noticing no one else was around. PDA was not tolerated at the Academy. In fact almost nothing was tolerated.

"Hey, there's something or rather something's in the back office for you." Jake stated with a small little grin. He obviously knew something that I did not.

"Well, what is it?" I questioned after he said nothing else.

"That's for you to find out." His grin was still on his face even bigger than before. I slowly walked around to the other side of the gate where the office was. In the office there were simple office supplies. Like desks, computers, the Principals Office. He was a tough as nails. I learned the hard way. Within the first week I was sent there several times. I was still being my rebellious self. That was until I finally grew-up and learned that the longer and harder I fought to leave or get kicked out the more determined they were to change me. I accepted it and now because of it I am the youngest Lieutenant Officer.

I walked to the back room of the office that led to the mail pickup and delivery room. The room I was currently standing in was usually used to house boxes that were too big for the mail pickup and delivery room. The room was the same as usual except there was a person in here.

Room the back I could tell it was a girl. Her hair was chestnut brown with a few scattered highlights. She was wearing curve hugging jeans and a light sky blue sweater. He immediately recognized even though she looked so different.

Tristan ran over and embraced her in a huge hug. She was quick to respond and she squeezed him so tight. They stayed like that wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes until Jake walked in.

"Hey Rory, glad to finally see you." Jake said while walking over to them. Rory and Tristan were still embraced.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Tristan questioned, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, how else would I have known that you needed a date for your dance." Rory said while looking up at him. She had a huge smile on her face, her blue eyes were sparkling. Tristan looked down at her at the same time she looked up. His blue eyes were twinkling just as hers were.

"Okay lovebirds, I'm going to go back to my guard duty." Jake said while looking away.

"Were not, uhh, I mean uhh, were uh, friends." Tristan stuttered out, with a blush on his face "She has a boyfriend back at home."

"No I don't." Rory replied with a content smile on her face.

"What?!??" Tristan nearly screamed out.

"I take it you haven't read my letter yet." Rory said.

"No, I was going to take a shower but then mark said to come here." He replied with a face that said 'please don't be mad'.

"Oh, wow, I definitely thought that you were dating. DAMMIT!!!" He said the first part calmly then he yelled the last part.

"What?" Tristan said.

"I'm out a hundred bucks; Mark said that you weren't dating your 'Mary'. I said you were. Damn." He muttered again while walking out.

"What happened when you broke up with bag boy?" Tristan questioned.

**TroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****T****roryTroryTroryTroryTroryTrory****Trory**

AN: I'M ENDING IT THERE! HEHEHE WHEN I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE AGAIN )

---LEYTONFOREVER3


	6. AN 1

AN:

WOW I WASN'T EXPECTING TO GET THAT MANY REVIEWS SO QUICKLY! EVEN THOUGH I GOT MY TEN REVIESS, THANK YOU AGIN!, I WASN'T FINISHSEDWITH THE CHAPTER. THE CHARACTHERS SEEMED SLIGHTY OOC AND I DIDN'T LIKEONE OF THEKEY SCENES I WROTE. I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP BY MONDAY!!! OR MAYBE ON MONDAY… I'M SO SORRY AND IM SORRYTO THE PEOPLE WHO WEREEXPCTING A CHAPTER! I CAN'T LEAVE MY READERS EMPTY HANDED SO I'M GOING TO WITE A SHORT TEASER!!!

PARIS IN A FLOOR LENGTH SKIRT AND TURTLENECK

JESS BEING FLUSTERED AND EMBARASSED

THE 'DORY' ( DEAN AND RORY) (EWWWWW!!!) BREAKUP!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!

---LEYTONFORVER3


	7. Chapter 6

**Three Days**** Earlier**

"Come on Paris don't you want to look hot for your first date with Jess." Rory teased. After close to six months of flirting and giving each other the looks, Jess finally grew a set and asked Paris out on a date. They were planning on going out dancing. Who would've thought that both Jess and Paris loved to dance.

"Are you saying that I don't look good?" Paris asked while turning around and away from the book shelve that was completely full. They were in the local bookstore at Star's hollow called 'Black, White and Read'. She stared at Rory with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I am only suggesting showing a little teeny weenie bit of skin." Rory replied while putting the book back that she was looking at.

"What do you mean show skin? I am refusing to dress like a whore or a cheap prostitute because it pleases the male population." Paris replied adamantly. "Besides Jess shouldn't care what I look like and I'm showing some skin."

"Yeah your ankles." Rory scoffed. "I'm not suggesting that you wear a micro mini and a tube top but, I am suggesting that you don't wear a floor length skirt and a turtle neck." Paris was planning on wearing a floor length wool skirt and a fleecy wool blend green turtleneck, IN THE MIDDLE OF APRIL!

"Fine, dress me 'hotly'," Paris replied with quotations around the word hotly, "But no cleavage." She said firmly to Rory.

"Great," Rory replied whilst clapping her hands, "Let's go!" They then went up to the register to pay for their books. Once they were done they hopped into Paris's BMW.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

Six hours later Paris was dropping Rory off at her house with mounds of clothes. Once they got to the mall Paris refused to buy or try anything on unless Rory bought stuff to. Most of the stuff was slightly different than stuff she normal wore. The jeans fit slightly tighter and the shirts were slightly clingier. Another major difference was that she got a few highlights in her hair. Paris was refusing to cut her hair unless Rory did something to hers'. In the end Paris only got a trim and Rory got highlights.

While she was walking up to her house she stopped at the mailbox. She grabbed it all and was quickly scanning threw it. Bill, Bill, Flyer, Bill, Junk Mail, Letter. Letter, Tristan's Letter! She quickly tore it open and started reading it. It wasn't from Tristan. It was from Jake. Rory knows about him from Tristan's letter. He was Tristan's Best Friend at the Academy.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

_Dear Rory,_

_You may not know who I am but I go to Tristan's School. He is in my Barracks. Anyways, I'm not sure if Tristan has told you about__ the ball coming up in__ about a week and a half, but I know that Tristan is refusing to go.__ I was wondering if there was some way you could convince him to go. I know that he would like it. I know how much he misses you and how much he talks about you so maybe there might be some kind of way to convince you to come down here for it. I'm sorry to ask so much but, I know how much he misses his 'Mary'. If you could come down it would be great but, if you can't I understand._

_---Jake_

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

After reading the letter she already decided to try and talk to her mom about going down there. She wanted to see Tristan and with the spring break coming up it would be the perfect time. Also, she needed a way to get Tristan to go to the ball. She was so in-grossed in her thoughts on how to get there she didn't notice the person walk up behind her.

"Hey Rory. What have you got there," Dean questioned while trying to read the paper in Rory's hand. "Can I see?" He asked with a slightly demanding edge to it.

"It's nothing or rather nothing important rather, you don't need to see it." Rory said quickly while backing away from Dean slightly. A lot more often was being a little bit rougher and slightly more touchy feely. Grabbing her wrist or groping her. He only did that while they were in private though. He was also pressuring her into sex when she repeatedly told him she wasn't ready.

The fact was that it wasn't that she wasn't ready. It was that she didn't want her first time to be with him. The only people who knew that were her mom and Tristan. Paris and Jess didn't even know.

After looking back she didn't want a lot of the stuff that happened with Dean to be her first time doing things. Things like drinking. A few weeks back he pressured her into that. The next morning she had her first hang over. It was also the first time that Lorelai voiced her concern for the relationship between herself (Rory) and Dean. Now Lorelai has been telling Rory that every chance she got that she should Breakup with him. Rory kept telling her that things would get better.

That was a lie. Rory knew that things would not get better. She knew that things would only get worse until the point that she couldn't take it anymore. That point was now.

"Well if it's nothing then let me see it." He said forcefully.

"It's nothing that concerns you. It's mine and you can't see it." Rory stated firmly and with as much confidence that she could muster. After looking at a moment trying to figure out if he was going to listen to her, for once in a long while, it has been almost seven months, she decided that he wasn't going to. She then turned to walk up the porch steps and into her house to put her clothes away. Before she could even take more than five steps she was yanked back.

Dean had grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Give me the letter." He demanded in a harsh, menacing whisper.

"Let go of me!" She shouted hoping someone would hear her. It was a small town someone should have heard her.

"Not until you give me the letter." He said while squeezing her arm tightly.

"No let me go." She said while trying to wriggle out of his grip. That only resulted in him grasping her tighter and a slap across the face.

Rory started crying immediately on impact. It hurt like hell. It was surely going to bruise just like her arm. Which was being squeezed so hard it felt like it was going to snap. She just wished that someone or something would come along and get her to stop.

"Give me the letter." He said while getting ready to slap her again.

"Fine take it." When Rory cried out that he let go of her snatched the letter out of her hand. As soon as he let her go she grabbed her bags and ran into the house and locked the door behind her.

In the next instant Dean was yelling and swearing while kicking at the door.

"You little cheating bitch. I can't believe you. You are nothing but a worthless whore. You have lied to me! But most of all you are whore yourself out to Tristan Fing Dugrey. After waiting months you give it up to him but not to me. At least I screwed Lindsay when you wouldn't give it up. You are a worthless whore just like your mom!!!" Dean was hollering while kicking and hitting the door.

Inside Rory was calling her mom and Jess. She also locked all of the windows and doors, as well as shut all of the curtains. After everything that was necessary was taken care of, she curled herself into a ball on the kitchen floor and just cried. All the while Dean was still swearing and attacking her door.

A few minutes later Jess came bursting through the backdoor. He used Luke's keys that Lorelai gave him to their house. He immediately grabbed on to her and let her cry.

Meanwhile out front, Luke was there. When Jess got the call of a hysterical Rory calling and saying that Dean was there and she was hurt, both him and Luke left the diner to get there after kicking all of the dinners out of the place.

Luke immediately went up to Dean and tackled him. Dean was instantly put into a headlock. He was thrashing around trying to get away from Luke while throwing punches wildly. That is how Lorelai found them when she got home after running like a maniac to get there after she got a similar call that Jess got. She had the cops with them. The two cops pulled the two men apart. When they were apart Lorelai immediately embraced him in a big hug while crying. Luke stroked her hair and let her cry. Until she thought of Rory and quickly ran inside.

She ran straight for the kitchen and found Jess and Rory. She was clinging to his shirt and staining it with tears. She took Rory from Jess and they both sat there clinging to each other while crying. Rory was apologizing for not listening and breaking up with him sooner. Lorelai was also crying and apologizing for not forcing Rory to break up with Dean.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

Later that night, after a trip to both the police station and hospital, at the police station the Stars' Hollow Police Force slapped Dean with a charge for domestic violence, assault and most importantly a restraining order, Lorelai and Luke brought Rory to the hospital to get her shoulder and arm inspected, nothing was the matter except she had a nasty bruise and they gave her pills for swelling, the four of them, minus Jess, he was on his date, after forcing both him and Paris to go, where at the Gilmore's House on their couch.

Luke had fallen asleep. Lorelai and Rory were talking about Jake's letter. Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to go but Lorelai was adamant that she should.

The next morning Lorelai called the headmaster informing him that Rory wouldn't be back in school till after the break. They then went to the mall to get Rory a gown for the gown. They also called Emily and informed her that Rory would be missing the next two Friday Night Dinners and why she would be missing them. After Rory Mentioned Tristan's name she immediately said it was okay if Lorelai brought a date for the next two weeks. After that call they went to Luke's and Lorelai begged and pleaded with him to go as her date for the two dinners, he agreed after much persuasion.

That afternoon Rory packed her bags said goodbye to Jess, Paris, Luke and most importantly Lorelai. They all went to the airport. The security there had to pull Lorelai away from the boarding area so the flight could board.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

(PRESENT TIME)

"After the security pulled her away I hopped on the plane. When I landed I called a taxi and came here. I talked to Jake and then waited here for you." Rory said while sniffling. During parts of her story of the last three days she got very emotional. Tristan was right there to wipe away her tears.

"Oh my God, Rory I am so sorry!" Tristan said while sad for Rory and shocked that Dean would do something like that. He wiped away her tears and pulled her onto his lap. She clung to his shirt while he rubbed her back soothingly.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

AN:

I'M NOT SUPER HAPPY WITH THE DEAN AND RORY SCENE. I ALSO HAD TO CUT THE PARIS AND JESS DATE SCENCE BECAUSE IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER IT PROBABLY IS A LET DOWN BUT, IT''S UP.

---LeytonForever3


	8. Chapter 7

AN:

So I was surprised of how many of you liked the chapter. It was my least favorite. Anyways, I want to thank you all for the reviews. There such a pick-me up to read! I also wanted to say that I am wicked that on OONE TREE HILL last night I was so mad at Carrie!!!!! KISSING NATHAN! ARRGGH!!!! I also hate Lucas and Lindsay… EWWWWW! Brooke was also too funny in the episode! "FUGLY GIANTESSES" such a funny phrase. I also love that Peyton is sacrificing herself to make Lucas happy. He needs to realize that Haley isn't number one but number two!

Chapter 7

After rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings to her for a few moments he looked down to see her asleep. She had cried herself to sleep. He carefully picked her up. Once he was standing he re-adjusted her. After attempting a failing to put her on his shoulder he finally carried her 'bridal' style.

He walked out of the office and past the front gate. As he walked past, Jake tipped an imaginary hat to him. He then smiled to him and continued walk to his barracks.

While he was crossing the field, he saw his commanding officer/ headmaster walking towards him.

Tristan turned and looked around. There was nowhere to go. He stood with his head up high and walked briskly toward his superior.

The superior walked over to him with a confused and angry look on his face.

"Who is the girl and what is she doing here?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

"Umm, this is uhh, my friend, Rory." He whispered with a faltering voice. He was concerned for what would happen.

"That doesn't answer my question to why she is here." He stated once again but this time softer tone after realizing the girl was sleeping.

"Uhh, she uhh came down here for the ball." Tristan said meekly.

"Now what are you doing with her?" He questioned.

"Uhh, bringing her to my barrack to sleep?" He stated but it came out sounding more like a question.

"You know we don't permit visitors in to the barracks, especially members of the opposite sex." He said in a warning tone.

"I know that sir, I was going to lay her down, go take a shower, come back and stay with her till she wakes up then, I'm gonna call a cab and they're gonna take her to her hotel." He answered.

While he was answering the questioned asked Rory began softly stirring. Tristan quietly whispered for her to go back asleep. He continued to look down at her until he saw her go back to sleep.

"Fine then, no monkey business." He said with a small smile playing on his face. Most of the students there didn't get to see his softer side. But, he saw that Tristan was similar to him. A rich family dumping him off to 'straighten him out'. He also saw that Tristan had a reason to change. He also had a reason to change when he was sent here close to twenty years ago.

That reason was his girlfriend at the time and now his wife. He loved his wife with all he had but he needed to grow up and mature. She deserved that.

The headmaster felt as though Tristan realized he needed to grow up. That's why when the letters started pouring in from a 'Mary', Tristan changed; he wanted to be a better man from her.

After seeing Rory in Tristan's arms and Tristan holding her and looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes the headmaster realized that 'Mary' was indeed a Rory.

He looked at Tristan with one of his rare smiles on his face and said "Good job, Tristan." He slowly turned to walk away. "Have fun at the ball."

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

"Hey Mary, your awake." Tristan stated after walking out of the shower area. He wore a towel loosely draped around his waist.

"Hey, how long was I out for?" Rory questioned after waking up in Tristan's bunk in his barracks.

"Not too long, I just got out of the shower." Tristan replied while walking over to the trunk at the foot of his bunk. He needed to grab his clothes out of it.

When Tristan started walking closer she finally noticed how he looked. The towel was dangerously close to dropping and he had beads of water dripping down his chest. She instantly blushed.

"I'm gonna go call, uhh Jess, you can uh, get changed while I'm gone." Rory stammered out. She then ran past all of the other bunks and outside.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

"Hey Jess." Rory chirped into her phone.

_"Hey Ror, how's North Carolina treating ya, or better yet how's Tristan treating ya?" Jess asked going into protective brother mode._

"He's great we talked and he knows about the Dean situation, but enough about me how was the 'Infamous Paris and Jess' date?" I said the last part mockingly knowing that they both would be talking about this date for the longest time.

_"Uh great." He said with forced happiness. "We danced then ate. It was great!"_

"Don't think I don't know when you're lying, what happened?" Rory questioned him.

_"Fine, it sucked. I mean Paris was great I was a total idiot and I made a fool out of myself. __"Jess__ answered._

After a few moments of silence Rory said "Well, are you going to tell me what you did?"

_"No."_

"Please."

_"No."_

"Please."

_"Fine, we went dancing she looked gorgeous. I got nervous. I kept stepping on her foot. She __finally__ suggested going out for dinner after I stepped on her foot about thirty times. When we got there I knocked over her soda all down the front of her dress. Then she __went into__ the bathroom __and didn't__ come out for like twenty minutes. I thought that she hopped out of the window or something. She came back. Then when the bill came, I __realized__ that I forgot my wallet. She paid then. We drove to __her house__. When we __walked up__ to the porch I tried to kiss her good night but ended up hitting my nose into hers__. Happy now?" Jess stated very quickly so quickly that it took Rory a minute to comprehend what he was saying._

"You, then and did OMG." Rory managed to get out in between laughs.

_"Shut up, it was the worst date of my life."_

She kept laughing.

_"Ror, I gotta go, the plaid man is calling." Jess muttered out._

"Bye jess." Rory managed to say in between laughs. When she got off of the phone as Tristan came out.

"What are you laughing at Mare?" He questioned.

"Jess and Paris's date from hell." She chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Well, they went dancing. He kept stepping on her foot. They then went out to dinner, Paris's suggestion. He spilled soda on her. He forgot his wallet, she paid. The bumped noses during their kiss goodnight."

"Hahaha, that sucks for Jess."

"Ya."

"Well Mare, it looks like you have to get to your hotel. I'll call a cab."

**RORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

When the cab pulled up to the front gate Tristan was holding all of her stuff. He loaded it into the trunk of the cab with the cabbies help. When he was done he walked over to Rory and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you at the ball." He whispered then he kissed her on her cheek and walked back towards the academy.

Rory then got into the cab in a daze. When she sat down she touched her hand to her cheek where Tristan kissed her. It tingled. She sighed in contentment.

She laidback against the worn leather seats and sighed once again with her hand still on her face.

All of the sudden it dawned on her. SHE LIKED TRISTAN.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The night of the Ball**

Where is that dress? Damn it I thought mom packed it. She said that she packed it. Where could it be?

Rory was stressing and nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous maybe it had to do with the fact that her and Tristan were going as each other's dates for the evening rather than Friends. It also might have to do with the fact that she now openly admitted to herself that she liked him. It could have been either reason that she was nervous.

She did know however why she was so stressed. She had a little less than an hour to finish getting ready for the ball. She had already showered and did her hair. Now, she needed to get dressed and do her makeup. She was having a small problem though. The dress was missing. After looking for five minutes or more she decided to call her mom.

"Hello." Lorelai answered after the first ring.

"Wow, no weird greetings or phrases. I'm surprised mother." Rory was genuinely surprised.

"Fruit of my Loins!"

"I spoke to soon." Rory muttered under her breathe. So quietly she doubted her mother heard her.

"What did you say Hun?" Lorelai questioned.

"Nothing, do you remember what bag my dress is in?"

Rory had left her packing up to her mother. She packed so many bags. Four in total on top of Rory's carry on. The trip was only a week!

"In the bottom of the pink bag."

"Which pink bag?"

"The one with rhinestones."

"What color Rhine stones?"

"Pink?" Lorelai though. Maybe not.

"Nope." Rory said after shuffling through the bag mentioned.

"Silver?"

"Nope, again."

"What other color rhinestones did I decorate each bag with?"

"Mom, why couldn't you only decorate the most important bag?" Rory questioned.

"Because that would be too easy." Lorelai said in a 'ah ha' manner.

"I have less than forty-five minutes to get dressed and do my makeup, so I'll go find it myself."

"Okay Babe, have fun at the ball!" Lorelai chirped into the phone.

"I will, bye mom!" Rory then blew a kiss into the phone before hanging it up.

The next ten minutes were spent trying to find the dress amongst all of her other stuff. While she was looking her phone rang.

"Hello."

"I remember which bag I put it in. It's in the bottom of your carry on bag because I was worried that they might lose your stuff on the plane. Bye sweets."

"Weird woman." Rory stated after hearing the dial tone.

She didn't have much time to think about how strange her mother was because she only had thirty-five more minutes to get ready. Rory looked through her carry on bag and sure enough there the dress was. In the last place she would look.

She grabbed it and her makeup bag and ran into the bathroom.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

She emerged forty minutes later. She put down her clothes she was wearing before she changed into her dress and her makeup bag on her bed before going over to the pink, silver rhinestoned bag to pull out her shoes.

While she was putting them on the knock came at the door signaling Tristan's Arrival.

"One sec." she called out to him.

Rory quickly pulled her shoe on before quickly walking over to the door.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

Wow, was the only thought in Tristan's head when she opened the door. Rory was wearing a gorgeous strapless baby blue dress. It was fitted at the top but the bottom was slightly puffier and floor length. The top had an empire waist style cut with a deep blue ribbon wrapped snug under her chest. The top also had embellishment (Think Rory's Dress she wore at the first LDB Event). She looked amazing. Her hair was also in loose wave that came down around her shoulders with a section in the front clipped off (Think her hair at Honor's wedding). She also kept the makeup to a minimum which showed off her natural beauty.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

Damn, was the only thought Rory had when she opened the door. He was wearing his navy blue military uniform. It fit him in all the right places. It enhanced his broad chest and shoulders. She never noticed his good body underneath the Chilton uniform she was accustomed to seeing him in. It didn't do him justice compared to his outfit now. Though, she did assume that all of the Guy's would be wearing them.

His hair was also slightly messier than usual. It looked like he ran his hand through it about thirty or so times. She hoped it was because he was nervous for the ball. He had a habit of running his hands through it when he was nervous.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

"Wow, Mare you look amazing." His comment startled her out of her revere it also caused her to blush profusely.

"Thank you, you're not too bad to look at either." She admitted.

Now it was his turn to blush. He cleared his throat before saying "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed his out stretched hand. She wrapped her hand around his and interlocked their fingers. They both felt the tingle and sparks. She then shut the door and they were on the way to the ball. All the while they both were thinking 'I could get used to this'.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

The ball is going to be in the next chapter.YAY!!!

---LeytonForever3


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The walk down toward the ball was silent. They were roaming the halls in silence.

The ball was being held at the hotel. The hotel was down the street from the academy and many of the guests that were to attend were staying at it. It was the perfect convenience. Too bad they couldn't find the right floor to go to.

After talking to many other people wandering the halls they are finally pointed in the right direction. They still have not said anything to each other yet. They are lost in their own thoughts.

Rory is thinking about how much she likes Tristan and about how tonight is going to go.

Tristan is thinking about how much he likes Rory and what he is going to do about it. After spending the last three days with her and shamelessly flirting with her and her returning fire back at him he feels as though she may have the same feelings as him. He at least hoped she did otherwise he would probably end up making a fool of himself.

As they were nearing the doors to the ballroom at the hotel Tristan stopped.

"Hey, Mare?" He said quietly.

"Ya Tris?" She said while turning to look at him.

"Thanks for coming down here. It means a lot to me. Especially, considering you just broke up with Dean and the Fact that you are missing school." He said in all honesty.

"I'm glad I came down too. It means a lot to me too that you want go with me," She also said in all honesty, "come here."

He went over to her and they were standing by the doors. She then gave him a hug. It wasn't a friendly hug. It was more like a passionate embrace. Rory resting her head on his shoulder with one of her arms around his waist and the other around his neck playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Tristan had his chin resting on her head and his arms were around her back. One of his hands was rubbing small circles on the small of her back. They stayed like that for what felt like minutes but it was really only less than thirty seconds. They slowly broke apart. Tristan then smiled and brushed some of the hair that fell into her face behind her ear. He then slowly guided her towards the doors with his hand resting on the small of her back.

When the doors open the sight was breathe taking the entire ball room was decorated in Red and Silver, the school color, from the table clothes to the streamers to the balloons and even the cutlery. The entire place had a glow about it. It looked amazing.

"Wow, the place looks great. Amazing even." Rory said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Not as amazing as you." Tristan said sincerely looking straight at her. More specifically straight into her eyes.

"Stop being so cheesy." She said with a giggle. She also had a blush on her face. He had a way of doing that to her, causing her to blush.

"It maybe be cheesy but it's true." He whispered. She only blushed more in response to that.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Ya, let's go." Rory said.

Tristan then lea them over to the table that he saw Jake at. Tristan introduced her to Jake's girlfriend, Amelia or Amy for short. The two couples sat and talked for a while before Rory had to go to the bathroom. Amy went with her. When she and Amy came back she saw that both of their chairs were missing. Jake then explained that while they were in the bathroom that they went to get drinks for them and then when they came back from the table they were gone, they assumed that someone else took them for their own table. Amy didn't seem to mind as she sat on Jake's lap.

Rory went to get a chair but before she could Tristan had pulled her down onto his lap. She looked at him questioningly but he only smiled at her. The two couples continued talking. Soon the topic came onto how Jake and Amy got together.

He explained that they were childhood friends and that she was the girl next door. And that during their freshman year at school neither of them had dates for the dance so he asked her to go as friends and by the end of the night they were dating. To this day they were still dating. Throughout his story Amy had butted in a few times to share her side of what happened. After he was through Amy asked the million dollar question, 'How did you to get together?'

Tristan was quick to jump in and say that they were just friends. Rory was also quick to say that they were GREAT friends. Both were blushing at the question and Rory was starting to pull away from him (She was still on his lap). He was quick to pull his arms around her waist and not allow her to pull away further or get up.

Shortly afterwards Amy and Jake went to dance leaving Tristan and Rory alone at the table. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Tristan nervously asked Rory to dance, she gladly accepted. As they made their way to the dance floor the music changed. It was a much slower song.

**Lying here with you**

**Listening to the rain**

**Smiling****just to see the smile upon your face**

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

**These are the moments I'll remember all my life****I**

**'ve found all I've waited for****And I could not ask for more**

Rory and Tristan were embraced in a tight hold. They were flush against each other. They were softly swaying.

**Looking in your eyes**

**Seeing all I need**

**Everything you are is everything in me**

**These are the moments****I know heaven must exist**

**These are the moments****I know all I need is this ****I've found all I've waited for, ye****ah**

**And I could not ask for more**

As the lyrics were sung Tristan was softly humming to the tune. His blue eyes were shining down into Rory's eyes.

**I could not ask for more than this time together**

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

**And every prayer has been answered**

**Every dream I've had's come true**

**Yeah, right here in this moment****Is right where I'm meant to be**

**Here with you here with me**

**Yeah**

Slowly he leaned down towards Rory's face. At the same time Rory was leaning up towards his face.

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

**These are the moments I'll remember all my life**

**I've found all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more**

Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. After a few seconds with their lips pressed together they broke apart, only to be brought together again. Rory then slowly pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

**I could not ask for more than this time together**

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

**And every prayer has been answered****Every dream I've had's come true**

**Yeah, right here in this moment****Is right where I'm meant to be**

**Oh, here with you here with me**

**No, I could not ask for more**

**Than this love you gave me**

**Cause it's all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more**

**No, yeah**

**No, I could not ask for more**

"Mary, I just want to let you know that I'm having a great time."

"Me too Tris, me too."

"Not to quote this song or anything 'I could not ask for more." Tristan whispered.

"Not to quote the song or you," At that he laughed," 'in this moment I am right were I'm meant to be."

"Me too Mare, me too."

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

AN:

Finally a Trory Kiss! YAY!!!!

The lyrics used in this chapter are from Edwin McCain's Song "I could not ask for more."

----LeytonForver3


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Can you believe it Mar?" Tristan asked softly to his girlfriend of over a year and a half.

"Believe what?"

"That we're here."

"Like here in general or what?" Rory asked genuinely confused.

"Here together after everything we've been through."

"I always knew that we would be here." Rory said whilst fully.

"You did not. I remember you having doubts after are first kiss and all the others till you went home." Tristan said while laughing.

"Well it was just so weird how everything stayed the same except with us kissing. I got freaked out and questioned everything that happened. Did I ever tell you that I re-read all the letters that you sent me when I got home from the trip down there for the ball?" Rory asked while trying to remember if she did.

"You did?" Tristan asked. He was shocked. She never mentioned this to him.

"Yep, I tried to figure out when exactly you started liking me and me liking you back." Rory said with a small blush on her face. She continued by saying "I couldn't figure it out."

"That's because I liked you before I got sent away. Long before I got sent away."

"I thought it might be the ball." She whispered.

"Nope, I started loving you at the ball."

"At the ball!" She shouted incredibly. "You didn't say it to me till six minutes into our relationship. Even then I said it first."

"Well, I saw how I turned out from Dean when you said it to him."

"My relationship with you is completely different than my relationship with Dean."

"Don't I know it?" Tristan said with a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Oh nothing." Tristan said with a false innocent voice.

"It's just that when Dean said that he loved you you couldn't say it back and when I said it we had sex."

"Tristan don't be crude." Rory said while playfully slapping him on his chest.

"It's true." He whined while rubbing where she slapped him.

"What ever happened to Dean?" Tristan asked. He truly wondered. It was rumored that he was admitted to a psych ward.

"Ms. Patty says that his family moved to Hartford while we were visiting Yale." Rory said while looking at him.

"Can you believe that we both got in?" Rory asked him.

"Of course I can believe that you got in." Tristan answered honestly.

"I can't believe that Paris and Jess are going to! I'm so excited. Rooming with Paris, you and Jess off campus. I can already picture it." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Me too, babe, me too." He smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Rory, Tristan, get your tushes in here!' Lorelai called out the screen door. They were having a 'Gilmore Movie Night'. It has now expanded from just Rory and Lorelai into Tristan and Rory, Paris and Jess and recently Luke and Lorelai.

After years of flirting and avoiding the obvious, Luke finally asked Lorelai out. She obviously said yes and since that night a little more than two months ago they have been inseparable.

"We'll be in in a minute." Rory shouted to her mother.

"Hurry up, the oompa loompa's wait for no one."

Rory started to un-tangle herself from the mass of blankets surrounding her and Tristan. It was only a September night but it was getting chilly. Besides it would be only a few short days until the left for Yale. It was good to enjoy sitting on the swing in the blankets for as long as they can.

Tristan instead picked her up 'bridal style', like he did so many months ago and carried her into the house blankets and all and unceremoniously dropped her on to the couch. He sat down right beside her and she immediately curled into his side. When she did that he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad we're here." He whispered with a small smile playing across his face.

This time Rory didn't need any clarification on what he meant. She only mumbled that she was glad too.

Looking back over the last year and a half there has been many struggles and strives made by the two occupants on the couch and the four occupants on the floor. If only the father of one of them could see that.

**TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---TRORY--- TRORY---TRORY---TRORY---**

AN:

Last chapter YAY! The ending was happy but only to a certain point. In the sequel there will be some dun dun DUN! That will take a while to be up, but for now I shall bask in the glory of my reviews!!!

---LeytonForever3


End file.
